The Second Fiddle
by spring snowflake
Summary: "But who has pleased you more, my lady?" The question caught her off guard. Seeing this, Mizuki then stole a swift kiss. "You can have me anytime you want." He whispered on his sweet seductive voice. Please stay.


**The Second Fiddle**

A/N: I do not own Kamisama Kiss. Only the plot below.

One morning after Nanami and Tomoe went to school, Mizuki thought about his dream the previous night. _It was strange, _Mizuki thought. _But I like it.  
><em>

His mind remembered how Nanami's kimono was loosely tied, exposing her shoulders and the soft swell of her breasts. He thought about how she writhed in his arms and moaned loudly, how she whispered his name hoarsely.

"You taste good," and wetted his lips with his tongue as if still in his dream. Mizuki let out a sigh. He had just finished cleaning the shrine's yard and was now drinking his sake. His porcelain cup was still in his lips and he thought - _what would she really taste like?_ Mizuki chuckled softly.

_As if I don't know anything about them._ He leaned on a wall, drank and poured himself some more. He stared right ahead. _He has already taken her and she has already possessed him. I know, for she was glowing and her eyes strangely beautiful in the mornings. Damn that fox._

_Every time I sense something between them and even before I'd hear soft moans and loud cries echoing in the shrine, I just grab my bottle of sake and drink the night away._

"I also exist."Mizuki said. _I would like to be hers even just for once._

That night, as Mizuki always does, he sneaked out of the shrine. He went to places where his large white snake could wander. Tonight, his place seemed to be at the top of a solitary tree.

He watched the sun set while sitting on a thick branch. He thought about his life in the Yonomori shrine before he met Nanami. He was lonely there. _But it's a different kind of loneliness this time, either. _He sighed.

He waited for the stars to fill the nighttime skies and decided to return to the shrine earlier than usual. _They would have been finished by now. _Pangs of jealousy crept upon him_._

Mizuki alighted from his white snake and was surprised that the shrine was empty save for the firefox children running about.

"Good evening Master Mizuki." The masked bald pair greeted in chorus. Before the snake familiar could even ask, Kotetsu and Onikiri told him that the land goddess went to the woods for a walk.

"Why did you not go with her?" he asked.

"Lady Nanami said she wants to be alone for a while." Kotetsu answered.

"And Master Tomoe went straight to the Netherworld for an errand and said he'll be back after midnight." Onikiri added.

"But she hasn't come back yet, has she? I'll go look for her."

Mizuki took off to find his land goddess. _It's a cold night. _He was flying in his large white snake and searched upon roads and paths in the woods. _She must have wandered far, I hope nothing happened._ Concern sketched in his face.

The familiar continued on foot. Owls hooted, cicadas chirped and tree branches swayed in the wind. "Nanami-chan, where are you?" Mizuki was still far from the clearing when he glimpsed a slender figure in a white kimono. _Nanami? _

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was his land goddess. Mizuki could see she was standing near a riverbank. He walked faster. Nanami was alone – surrounded by the trees and the shallow river, enveloped by the moonlight.

_She's beautiful. She should have been mine. _Mizuki, now a few paces away from her.

"Mizuki?" She said without turning around.

He paused. "How did you know it was me, my lady?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could drink with you tonight."

"Oh."

Mizuki closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. Her back felt the heat from his chest but she did not resist. He whispered closely in her ear. "You're cold."

Nanami nodded slowly and bowed her head. "You shouldn't be. I am here, my lady. Please pay attention to me."

Moments of silence followed and the only sound they heard were the chirping of cicadas and the blowing of the night breeze from the north.

"My lady, let's go back to the shrine." He pleaded.

Instead of answering, Nanami slowly trailed her familiar's arm with her fingers. It created a sensual feeling in him, like creating sparks in a pool of dead ashes. He buried his face in her hair.

"Mizuki". Her voice like silk.

"Hmm..." He hugged her tighter, his arms snaking its way on her waist.

She turned around. Her eyes yearning to soothe his loneliness, ever since. "Kiss me." The familiar was a bit taken aback. But because of the power of her words, he was compelled to do so. Willingly.

Their lips parted and he looked deeply into her eyes. His mind had a lot of questions but his heart prodded himself to stroke her cheeks and kiss her again. Slow and steadfast at first, devouring and overpowering the next.

Nanami tore his robes away from him with a sense of urgency while his hands fumbled open her kimono, his fingers trembling with luscious sensation. Her lips still locked into his while he pulled away her clothes and left her bare naked. Mizuki laid her down where their clothes pooled and placed lustful kisses on the hollow of her neck, nipping and tasting, down to where her youthful breasts lay. All the while tracing his fingers on her thighs and swimming in her embrace. When those lithe digits finally found what it sought, a half-dreamy expression filled her face, a satisfied moan escaped from her lips. He came down on her, to ravish her and feed on her. Like a savage snake, hungry for more. She trembled, quivered and lost her mind. Only when she floated back down to earth that her senses came back to life.

But he did not stop.

He mounted her. Claimed her. And thrust her high up again to ecstasy. She cried out his name in between moans and felt herself contract as he spilled his passion inside her. Their naked bodies rocking in breathless motion, driving them to the brink of insanity. Time had stopped. The forest, the river and the stars had ceased to exist.

_Finally._

She sat up and he opened his eyes. He was exhausted but he could see that her face was of fullness and content. Thin film of sweat shone on her bare skin – from her face to her breasts, from her shoulder to her thighs. Her brown hair, sticky in her back, was in disarray. Her nipples still perked up from kissing and the coldness of the night combined.

_This is how a land goddess should be made love with – on the soft earth, underneath the stars._

She turned to face him and touched his fingers that explored every part of her body and beyond. Mizuki too sat up and gathered her clothes. "My lady - " And then he felt her warm touch on his cheeks. "Mizuki.."

Nanami's eyes were drawn to his lips. How those pale softness can carry her to depths of ecstasy, she does not know. And she, once more, melted in those lips. Slow and lingering. Mizuki thought of taking her again and returned her kisses tenderly.

But after a lifetime, she broke it off. For reality had now struck her.

"What have I done?" she said quietly, avoiding his gaze. The north wind blew again and she shivered.

"What we should have done in the first place." If Tomoe hadn't saved her from his clutches back then. Mizuki looked at her intently. She saw confusion set in his eyes.

Nanami took her kimono from his hands and hurriedly put them on. The snake familiar suddenly felt a gap, a slowly widening of distance between them as he was tying the sash around her waist and smoothing her sleeves. Helping her to look like nothing has happened. Dejected as he was, he did not notice how her skin quavered a little every time his fingers make contact. For he was standing there. In front of her. In all his naked glory.

Then she said softly, "Tomoe will know." Nanami averted her eyes.

"But who has pleased you more, my lady?" The question caught her off guard. Seeing this, Mizuki then stole a swift kiss. "You can have me anytime you want." He whispered on his sweet seductive voice. _Please stay._

Nanami could not think straight. His voice, his naked body, and his touch she still remembers confused her more. And Tomoe, her other familiar.

"I have to go", she said softly.

Mizuki wanted to hold her, keep her for a moment longer but stopped himself. He stared at her back for so long until she was lost in the darkness in the woods. Mizuki lamented for her leaving him in that moonlit night but then it dawned on him.

_I made love to a goddess, my land goddess. Me, a lowly familiar, the second fiddle._

He put on his clothes - a little wrinkled after she tugged it from him and flung it to the ground – and a little smile curled in his lips. He remembered that dream from another lifetime and how they savored each other's existence just moments ago.

Mizuki then walked off and leaned on the tree nearby where he put his sake for tonight's drink. With a sense of euphoria and defeat, he toasted to the moon.

"I guess I'll be drinking alone tonight then." 

A/N: I had just discovered Kamisama Kiss recently and haven't yet read the manga. I hope you had fun reading.


End file.
